1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communications receiver adapted to function in a high noise environment, and is more particularly related to an infrared receiver for receiving signals through a high intensity infrared noise environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared receivers have been used as communication receivers on moving vehicles such as rockets. In one typical application, an infrared receiver is mounted to a rocket to receive guidance signals from a transmitting station in order to provide guidance information to the rocket. However, if the receiver must receive the signals through the rocket exhaust or rocket plume, reception problems occur since the rocket plume presents a low transmissivity medium to the signal and further because the rocket plume provides an intense infrared background or noise environment. Background interference entails both a noise signal having a DC level component and a low frequency modulation component from the irregularities of the plume during rocket flight. Furthermore, the plume irregularities differ during the three stages of rocket flight: boost, sustained flight and coast.
For a sensitive receiver, an infrared detector sensor is provided that is often cooled by a cryostat. However, the cryostat usually requires a supply of cooling gas employed during flight and prior to launch. Therefore, in certain applications, the use of a cryostat can be restrictive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receiver that receives communications signals in a high noise environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infrared receiver that receives communciation signals in the presence of a high intensity infrared noise environment such as a rocket exhaust plume.